This crazy little thing we called love
by Roswell101
Summary: AU/ Quinn can't stand to be with Sam but can she teach her heart not to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_**AU **_

**A/N**: Hello guys! I'm not planning to write this fiction because I'm still writing the second chapter of my other story. This one is different (less dramatic compared to my previous one). It's half-finished. IDK why i posted this. :) I don't want it to be all cheesy so I have added something to heat things up. **Enjoy! :) **

Characters: Quinn,Sam, Jessie, Tina, Finn and Rachel (later on, it depends if i want to continue writing this)

* * *

><p><strong>Olive Park-Tucson, July 2002<strong>

"_Hey Quinn, what would you like to eat an ice cream or a cotton candy?"_

"_Why?"_ Her eyes stared at the girls who were playing _bunny tag_ hopping around the pathway of the fountain, which was located at the center of the park.

"_Because I'm going to buy one for you"_

"_Really?"_ She shot back at him bemused.

"_Yes!"_Jessie smiled widely.

"_Can I have both?"_ She looked at him with a puppy look on her eyes. "_Please!"_

'_No!"_

_"And_ _why not?"_Her sweet voice suddenly disappeared

"_Because my money is not enough for both of us"_

"_Then you can give me yours!"_She smiled teasingly

"_No way"_He got irritated

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, I'm hungry too"_

"_Oh, okay.."_Her eyes glanced back to the girls playing near the fountain.

"_Okay what?"_Slightly annoyed, he waited patiently for her answer.

"_Ice-cream!"_

"_Alright!" Jessie clapped his hands and sprinted._

"_Vanilla or Mint Chocolate Chips Jess_!" Quinn shouted, as her friend run towards to an Ice-cream truck which was parked next to the hotdog cart behind a huge Den Redwood.

Ever since Jessie saved her little kitten-Casey, which was stuck on one of the branches of the maple tree at the back of her house a year ago, they became best of friends. She was 8 and Jessie was 10. They went to the same school together. During weekends, Jessie would come to her house which was 4 blocks away from his, they would play hide and seek which made her mom very upset. And sometimes, whenever she had problems with her homework, Jessie would….

"_Ouch!"_ Quinn fell to the ground with her face kissing the grass. As she lifted her head, she saw a ball bounced in front of her. She raised her arm rubbing the back of her head against her palm. _"Aw, that hurts_!"

"_Are you okay?"_

She looked over her right shoulder and saw a hefty blonde boy reaching out his hand to her.

"_Do I look I'm okay?"_

"_Come on, let me help you! I'm Sam"_

She took Sam's hand and pulled herself up. Immediately, she dusted off the dirt from her polka dots dress and fixed her hair. Then, she gazed at him, who was grinning at the side.

"_Are you insulting me?"_

"_No!"_

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"Well, _you are cute when you're angry"_He scratched his nape sheepishly.

"_Really?"_ She stared at him suspiciously.

"_Yup!"_He winked at her.

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_Then don't!"_Sam turned around, picked up the ball and walked away smiling.

"_Hey, Is that your ball?"_ She shouted back.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Where you the one who hit me?"_She moved closer to him

"_Not really?"_

"_What do you mean "not really"?"_She raised her right eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her left foot.

"_It was an accident!"_

"_Where you the one who kicked the ball and hit me?"_Her voice sounded demanding.

"_Yeah!"_He looked at her before staring at his sneakers. _"Sorry"_

"_I hate you!"_She said scornfully.

"_You hate me- for what?"_Sam was confused.

"_For being rude"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You hit me with a ball, you laughed at me and now, you're telling me I'm cute?"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry for laughing at you"_

"_That's it?"_She frowned "_How about the others?"_

"_For telling you, you are cute?"_Sam shook his head _"Na-ah, I'm not saying sorry. Why should I?"_

"_Because you mock me!"_She growled at him

"_I did not!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_She yelled.

Jessie came back with two cones of "mint chocolate chips" ice-cream on his hands. "_What are you doing to my friend?"_He handed one of the ice-cream cone to Quinn and faced Sam.

"_Nothing!"_Sam shrugged.

"_Jessie, he is making fun of me"_

"_Back-off, dude!"_Jessie' face tensed.

"_I did not do anything to her"_Sam looked at him without blinking

"_Yes, you did!"_ Quinn pouted her lips, run behind Jessie and started to cry

"_Hey, go away and leave her alone"_

"_Bud, I told her she's cute, that's all!"_Sam stepped backward

He turned away from them and run to a group of boys who were waiting at a distance. He stole a glance at the blonde girl who was licking at her ice-cream. "_cute but mean_" He thought.

"_Did he hurt you Quinn?"_ He patted her shoulder.

"_No"_ She swallowed the tip of her ice cream cone.

"_Huh, No?"_

"_I just hate him!"_ She tucked the strand of her long blonde hair behind her ears while staring at Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiver years later, first day of school<strong>

_"Mom, i can't stay here. It's scary"_Quinn continued stirring at her coffee. "_It's past 5pm"_.

_"Honey, I have a meeting until 6. Can you ask Tina to drive you home?"_

_"She has a rehearsal for her role play as "Teddy" in the Musicale theater club until 7pm. I don't want to wait for her"_She grabbed the cream holder and poured it into her coffee.

_"Quinn, I can't do anything. Your father's phone ran out of battery while we're talking awhile ago. I can't tell him to pick you up"_

_"Mom! I don't know anyone here"._Her voice was desperate.

_"Just you wait, Sweetie and I'll be there after an hour. You're a big girl now!" "Make some friends"_

_"Mom! Mom! Please…"_Her phone died.

_"Oh, this sucks!'_She took a sip and pushed her coffee forward, then grabbed her books on the wooden table and walked out of the cafeteria.

_"I miss you Jessie…"_

Last summer, Quinn's family moved from Tucson to Ohio. It was hard for her adjusting to the new surrounding because she missed her old friends back home. She's now in her freshman in WMHS and maintained a close-relationship with Jessie who's now in his sophomore year in AEHS. She had not had any friends expect Tina who was her neighbor. She walked through the hallway stopping momentary at the bulletin board outside the principal office.

_"Try-out for cheerleaders, This Friday 5 pm at gymnasium, Any Question kindly contact Sue Sylvester 700-1234" … "hmm.. Head Cheerleader"_Her face brightened.

A sound of singing choir reverberated outside the room at the end of hallway.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_  
><em>But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show, very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>(But it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow<em>

_Take a bow…._

_Take a bow..._

Quinn walked closer to find where the sound was coming from. She peeked through the door which was half-closed. She saw 5 girls and 3 guys singing, holding a sheet music with their hands. Then a guy, who's at his early 30 having a brown-hair-and square chin, was coaching the students of _what_and _how_ to sing the song. "_Guys, guys.. stopped! You need to feel the song, give it more passion." Okay!"_

"_Hmm.. interesting"_She stepped away and continued roaming along the corridors..

As she reached the doorway of the main hall, someone bumped her back. "_Aa-eek!"_

Her books flew out of her arms and tripped. The guy behind her caught her waist before she hit the floor. Their faces were so closed as they could feel each other's breathe. Then he helped her stand up.

_"Sorry, about that!"_He picked up her books and gave it to her.

_Q_uinn eyes bewildered.

_"My friends and I were playing "tag" and "I didn't see you"_He explained.

_"You again!"_

_"Me, again?"_

_"Yes, you… you.. the arrogant kid at the park"_

_"What? Wait.. who are you?"_He scratched his forehead.

_"You don't remember me?"_ Quinn was surprised.

_"No…"_He squinted.

_"Remember the football, Olive plaza, the polka-dot dress.."_

_"Oh, yeah..you're the cute girl" Quill, Quake or Quack, Am I right?" Your name.._

_"What the F-! It's Q-U-I-N-N! I hate you!"_

_"Oh, you're the meanest girl with the polka-dots dress!"_

_"I 'm not a mean person!"_ Quinn found defending herself.

_"Yes, you are!"_Sam found her amusing. "_Is it her sarcasm that he finds her attractive?"_

_"I am not!"_

_"Did I not apologize?"_

_"Sarcastically, Y-E-S! but "that's unacceptable!"_

Sam was examining her closely. She had grown prettier. Her long blonde hair perfectly fall behind her shoulder, her piercing hazel eyes looking straight to his soul, her attitude had not really changed at all. _Dammit_! I like everything about her.

"_Why are you staring at me like that?"_Quinn felt uncomfortable. She could feel the effect he has on her.

_"You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you.."_He said, changing the topic

"_You're annoying!"_

_"You don't want to be appreciated?"_

_"Not from you! Arggh!…"_Quinn stormed out of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Dormitory<strong>

_"Hey, bro! What's up with you and that blonde chick?"_Finn asked. He lied on Sam's bed, tossing a paper-plane to the ceiling.

_"Who?"_Sam was staring at his computer reading his emails.

_"I said, who's the blonde chick you kissed at the hallway yesterday"_His eyes glued at the tiny piece of paper flying across Sam's drawer.

_"Oh, Quinn?"_His eyes remained at the monitor.

_"Yeah, yeah.. that one. Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"No, she is not my girlfriend" _Sam swung his chair half-way around and looked at Finn.

_"I thought you were into her."_Finn eyed glimmered._"She is beautiful"_

_You're interested in her? _Sam asked curiously.

"_Yeah!" You're not going to get jealous if I'm going to make a move on her, Are you?"_

_"No! not at all"_Sam stood up, caught the paper-plane with his one hand and crumpled it.

_"Hey! Why did you do that?"_

_"Playing time is over buddy" Our Science Class is about to start in 5 minutes"_

_"Oh, Shoot!" I forgot to bring my Science project._Finn grabbed his back-pack from the floor and rushed to the door_. "See yah, bro! "_He ran downstairs out of the school dormitory.

_"Me, jealous?" Nah! Never!_Sam lent to his desktop and turned off his computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabray's Residence<strong>

_"So, how's school sweetie?_His father sliced the grilled pork into pieces.

_"Fine Daddy!"_

_"Did you make some friends?"_

_Actually mom, I made an enemy_… "Quinn's thought of Sam and their not-so-friendly-conversation at the hallway.

_"Sweetie, did you make some friends?"_

"_Ah, yeah…I did Mom"_Quinn snapped herself back to reality. She grabbed her glass of water and drank it.

_That's good!_His father nodded. "_May I know their names?"_

Quinn couldn't think of any names_. The fact is,_she had not "_exactly_" made any friends at the school_. "Well…aw… Dumb-boo.."_

_"What kind of parents who's going to name their child "Dumb-boo?"._

_"Ah, Dad… His name is S-Sam"_ She did not want to say his name but it was only the name she could think of.

_"Oh, it's a boy, daddy!"_Her mother's tone got excited_.__"Can we meet him, sweetie?"_

_"I don't have problem with my daughter being friendly with guys. Why don't you bring him here?"_

_"Ahh… Daddy! No! no way!"_Her voice alarmed,

Both her mom and dad shared a look and glanced at her _"Why?"_

_"Well, you…see.. He has.. a very, very busy schedule"_She bit her lips trying to come up with a good excuse.

_"You can bring him here on Sunday"_Her mom reached out the pitcher and poured water to her glass. _You don't have classes on that day"_

_"I don't know Mom!"_

_"Quinn, we need to get to know your new friends. right, honey?"_ She touched and squeezed her husband's left hand.

_"I agree with your mom, Quinn. It will be for your own safety" Bring him here, 'kay?"_

"_Okaaayy"_ She responded obligingly.

Quinn lost her appetite and stared blankly at her plate. _How on earth will i manage to be-friend with him?_

_"Dad, I'm done. Can I go to my room now?"_

_"You haven't finished eating your food yet."_

_"Not feeling well.."_

_"Okay, take a rest! Goodnight Sweetie!"_

_"Thanks Mom!"_She smiled dryly.


End file.
